Cammie Chameleon
by fablehaven4eva
Summary: Takes place after LYKY. The girls go to Blackthorne instead of the other way around. Please give it a chance, the story is much better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction for Gallagher Girls. Hope you like it.**

Hello. I am CIA agent Cameron Ann Morgan. I'm a spy. Well, technically spy-in-training. You should have level 4 clearance or higher to be reading this. But, if not, oh well. What's done is done, right? Anyway, I used to go to the Gallagher Academy for spies. Girl spies. That was last year. Now, I go to Roseville High School.

I know what your probably thinking. _Wait. Roseville High School as in, the school Josh and all his friends that know you go to?!_ Yes. _That_ Roseville High School. But, I paid a visit to Mr. Smith's plastic surgeon and got a whole new face.

JUST KIDDING!

I have a cover. One that made me dye my hair Jet Black. One that makes me wear black contacts all the time. Makes me do the opposite of what my codename implies. I have to stand out. Josh and his friends haven't recognized me and I've been here for three weeks.

Here is my cover:

Name: Tiffany St. James

Hair: mid-waist, jet black

Eyes: black

Likes: dancing, singing, acting, shopping, boys, chick-flicks

Dislikes: sports, clowns, sluts, players, fights, the color orange

Parents: died in a car crash when she was young; she now lives with her uncle

Other relatives: Aunt Abby, Uncle Joe, Grandpa and Grandma Morgan

After everything that happened with Josh, we found out that an old terrorist group is after me. They are called the Circle Of Cavan. But, that's not why I had to go undercover. The director of the CIA (Daniel Williams) needed me to go on a mission. A honeypotting mission.

So, as I sat in my English class at the end of the day, I was thinking of how to get Chase Evans alone. I'll invite him to the house I'm staying in but, first, I need to come up with a reason why. Study date, I needed a tutor (even though I learned everything in their curriculum when I was 7), an actual date? The list goes on and on. I'll go with actual date. The bell rang signaling the end of classes. I saw Chase already halfway out the door.

"Chase!" I called.

He turned around trying to figure out who just screamed his name. I gave a little wave and he walked over to me.

"Hey, uh, Tiffany! Right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, um. Do you, like, wanna hang out tonight, at my place? We could, like, watch a movie or something?" I asked him.

"Uh... sure. What time?"

"Whenever. I'll be home all day."

"Okay. I'll be there around 5:00."

"Great. Can't wait." I said and walked away swinging my hips.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-4:30_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I changed into my black lacy bra and panties. That's all I wore. Hey, don't judge me! It is a honeypotting mission, after all. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" I yelled from my bedroom.

I heard the door open and close. Then, footsteps walking into the living room.

"Tiffany? Where are you?" Came the voice of none other than Chase Evans.

"My room. It's the one at the end of the hall." I said sitting on the side of the bed.

He walked in and instantly his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide.

"Hi." I giggled.

"Hi." He breathed.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, really?" He nodded. "Well, what is it?"

"You."

I stood and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck. He put his around my waist.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You're cute." I said and pooped him on the nose.

"And you're beautiful. Now that we've finished stating the obvious, I really want to kiss you."

"I thought we were done stating the obvious." I teased.

"Seriously, if you don't let me kiss you soon, I'm gonna explode."

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. On the lips.

His hands moved down to my waist. He slipped his thumbs into my panties and started to pull down. Before he got too far, I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts instead.

He started to grope and squeeze. We made our way to the bed. We fell on, him on top. I could feel his erection. I moved my hand down to the bulge in his pants. He moaned. I smirked.

We rolled over so that I was on top. I grinded against him and he moaned louder. I stopped. Instead, I moved my hips up and down against his erection creating an even greater sensation for him.

"Mmmmm! T-tiffany... I n-n-need you!" He managed to get out between kisses.

I broke the kiss off. I got off him and pulled his shirt off revealing a six-pack of abs. I then proceeded to pull his pants off, as well. I glanced down at the bulge in his boxers.

"You want some help with that?" I asked seductively.

"Hell, yes!" He exclaimed pushing me up against the wall and kissing me roughly. Again, I broke it off.

"Okay, but first... I need some information."

He nodded vigorously. "Anything!"

"Why did you drop out of Blackthorne?" Knowing he wasn't gonna answer I continued, "And why did you steal their alumni disk?"

He started running. I walked into my bathroom and slipped on a bathrobe. I walked into the living room to find Chase surrounded by CIA agents, just like I knew would happen.

"Let him go." I said once I got to the room.

"Are you-" one of the agents started.

"Of course I'm sure!"

They let him leave.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Then, we're gonna go to the Roseville Carnival."

 **Like I said, this is my first fan fiction for the Gallagher Girls series. I hope you like it so far. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **-fablehaven4eva 3**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name. What do you think I should change it to?**


	2. AN

If u want to adopt pm me.


End file.
